Behind The Scenes: Avatar
by zutarababe
Summary: Everyone knows the characters in the show Avatar The Last Airbender but what do they RLY do behind the scenes! ZUTARA! TAANG!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guyzzzzzzzz

**A/N: Hey guyzzzzzzzz!! I no you all luv my other stories but I think ull rly like this one.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! STOP HARASSING ME!! xD**

"Ok guys, that's a wrap!" said the director of Avatar The Last Airbender, yelling in his bullhorn.

"Phew! I thought this will never end! Now we can just sit back and relax…" said Sokka, stretching his arms while walking towards a big sofa.

"Yeah." Agreed Zuko, joining Sokka.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, this is really boring." Said Sokka.

"Well, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know."

"Let's do something we have never done before!"

"Yeah! But what?" The boys thought, and thought, and thought until…

"I got it!" said Sokka.

"What?"

"We'll make a video of asking our fans to make us do whatever they want except no killing or raping or having sex and stuff like that, during our break time."

"So, no illegal stuff?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it."

"Alright! Let's do this!"

"Woo!"

And so they did that and posted it up on youtube.

"Ok guys! Back to your places!" said the director.

All of the avatar cast members raced to the set.

After a series of amount of work, it is the cast's final scene before their break.

"Okay, so you're and in pain, lying on the ground, trying to not die while you" then turning towards Katara. "Run from that corner over there" pointing at the corner "come up to Zuko's side and turns him over, his face facing you, healing him."

Katara and Zuko nods then go to their places.

"And ACTION!"

Katara did what the director told her to do.

"Thank you Katara." Said Zuko.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." She said in tears.

"And cut! PERFECT! Great job guys."

"Thanks"

"Thank you."

"Alright guys break time!"

They sighed in relief. Sokka and Zuko run towards Sokka's computer to see if there were any fans that wanted them to do something. They checked it and got only one review.

"Cool! We have one. It says

Dear Sokka and Zuko,

Omg I am a huuuuge zutara fan!! I would love it if u, zuko, would whip katara's butt when she's not looking!! xD yea.. I'm a pervert…

Zutarababe"

"She is a pervert…" said Zuko.

"Well you heard zutarababe, you gotta go whip her ass."

"You don't mind?"

"Are you kidding me!? THAT'S HILARIOUS!!"

"Yea ok. Lettme get my belt."

"WHOA DUDE! Your belt has spikes coming out of it. You're using your sash."

"Fine…" said Zuko, sad and putting his awesome belt away.

"Ok I'll record this in hiding behind the pole."

"Alright, let's do this!"

They find Katara talking to Toph right in front of the pole, perfect. Sokka turned on his camera and started recording.

"Okay so this is for zutarababe and all zutarians." Said Zuko, whispering to the camera.

Sokka ran to his position while Zuko was just 5 feet away from Katara. Zuko put his finger up to his mouth, facing the camera. Then quietly walked towards Katara from her behind, took off his sash, and lightly slapped it then ran away laughing while Katara was chasing him very mad. Yes, Toph was laughing too.

"Hahahahahahahahahhaahahaha!"

"Zuko! I'm going to kill you!!" Then she heard Sokka laughing behind the pole still with the camera recording. "SOKKA!! ARE YOU RECORDING THIS!? I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!!" Then Sokka ran for his life to his room, where Zuko was waiting him. Sokka locked the door; they looked at each other and laughed their heads off.

"We gotta post this up on youtube!!" said Zuko.

"Oh yeah, definitely!"

And so they did.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!! OMG I LUV YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! Ok now everyone's heard of the cosplay right? Well if you don't, they are teens who act and do skits of famous anime or shows. Yes they do avatar. And I found this group who are zutarians and you see a dude playing Zuko whipping a girl playing Katara. Lol its rly funny!! Here's the website. Actually I lied I can't find the website SORRY!! But if I do find it it'll be on my profile!! Instead I'll give you guys another short cosplay zutara **/watch?vRPENoXX1wdI

**ALSO DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE REVIEWS ON IDEAS FOR WHAT YOU WANT SOKKA AND ZUKO TO DO IN AVATAR BEHIND THE SCENES!!**


	2. Take out?

A/N: ok I think you guys will totally LOV this one

**A/N: ok I think you guys will totally LOV this one. Its for both kataangs and zutaraians!! I'm skip them working and reading the email/review cuz im lazy. xD**

Katara talks to Suki but was interrupted by her brother.

"Hey Katara!"

"Excuse me, Suki." She turns around. "What do you want Sokka?! And what are you recording _this_ time?!"

"Turn around!" yelled Sokka, recording everything. Zuko sneaked up behind Katara, she turned around and yelped.

"Ahh! Zuko! Put me down!!"

Zuko quickly carried her, bridal style, and went up to Aang and asked him "Hey Aang, want some water tribe take out?!"

"Sure! Where is it!? Umm Zuko why are you carrying Katara like that?..."

(A/N: Aang does NOT know about this at _all_.)

Zuko extends his arms out to Aang while still holding Katara. Aang, still confused, carries Katara, but liking it, and said "Uh… so where's the food?"

"Just let me go Aang." said Katara, very angry but acting calm.

"Uh…ok…" he followed her orders, then Zuko quickly ran towards Sokka while Katara was chasing him again.

"Sokka!!" yelled Katara.

"okay okay okay, no more using my little sister as take out. She probably doesn't even taste good."

"SOKKA!" now more furious with him, slaps his head.

"Ow!"

"I think she tasted good." said Zuko, licking the tips of his fingers as if he had a very good meal

The boys laughed.

Katara was now even MORE furious with the boys, hit their arms really hard.

"OW!" they both said.

Then off at the side, laughed Haru with the camera.

"Did you get that?" asked Sokka to Haru.

"Yep!"

Now Katara was even MORE MORE FURIOUS with all of the boys and chased them all over the studio yelling "I'M GUNNA KILL ALL OF YOU GUYS AND YOU _WILL_ DIE!! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF I GO TO JAIL!!"

**A/N: LOL this is my fav chapter!! I had fun writing this. This actually happened to me. My friend picked me up and walked towards my other friend and asked him "Hey Ginger (his nickname) do you want some Vietnamese take out?" and he said "ok" and she handed me over to him. I don't even like him!! If it was my crush it would've been fine but no… it was all funny and awkward all at the same time… isn't my life so interesting!? xD**


	3. Sexy Request

A/N: PART 2

**A/N: PART 2!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION!!**

"Hey Zuko, what's with you picking Katara up and the 'take out' and the chasing, and the 'I'M KILL YOU GUYS!' thing??" said Aang. They were in Sokka's star room with Sokka and Zuko editing their little video of Behind the Scenes for youtube and fans.

"We're doing this little 'show' for our fans and we're letting them make us do whatever they want us to do." Said Zuko.

"Yeah, and we have to do what they tell us. So far we have 1,000 viewers for our first one. We're just editing our second one, the one with the take out." Said Sokka.

"Oh…cool! Can I join?"

"Sure!" the teenagers said. And all of the boys looked at the monitor and read some reviews.

Aang's thought

"_Dear Sokka and Zuko, if you guys can sing I was wondering if you can sing my favorite song…" Hey look at that picture of Katara! Wow she's so hot…I better go back concentrating on the review… " And you guys are so sexy and it would totally fit you guys thanks!! From itendstonightviet"_

"Well, that's ummm…" said Zuko quite nervously.

"Ugh well we better get started. You know this song right?"

"Yeah, I just don't wanna sing it…"

"Why? Cuz' you can't sing?" snickered Sokka, as well as Aang.

"No, it's just kinda… awkward…"

"Yea I agree but we have to do this…"

"Fine whatever, Aang could you record this?"

"Yeah sure."

Then boy teenagers looked up the track, leaving the words out for them to sing, like karaoke, and Sokka went up to the camera with Aang as the camera person.

"Hello fans! We are doing the request from itendstonightviet by singing her, her favorite song SexyBack by Justin Timberlake ft. Timberland. So here goes." Said Sokka.

Then Zuko started the music and quickly ran next to Sokka, getting into position. Both of the boys turned away from the camera, showing their backs, bouncing up and down while still having their feet on the ground.

Only Zuko turned around and started singing

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_  
_Then Sokka turned around.

_S:  
Take 'em to the bridge  
_

_Z:  
Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
_

_S:  
Take 'em to the chorus  
_

_S: Come here girl  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Come to the back  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: VIP  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Drinks on me  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Let me see what you're working with  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Look at those hips  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: You make me smile  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Go ahead child  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: And get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it_

S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it 

_S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it_

_S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it_

_S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it_

_S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Z:  
Get your sexy on_

S:  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast  


_Z:  
Take 'em to the bridge_

S:  
Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

_  
S:  
Take 'em to the chorus  
_

_S: Come here girl  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Come to the back  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: VIP  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Drinks on me  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Let me see what you're working with  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Look at those hips  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: You make me smile  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Go ahead child  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: And get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
_

_S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it _

_S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it_

_S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it_

_S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it_

_S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Z:  
Get your sexy on_

Z:  
I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact  


_S:  
Take 'em to the chorus_

S: Come here girl  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Come to the back  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: VIP  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Drinks on me  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Let me see what you're working with  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Look at those hips  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: You make me smile  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Go ahead child  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: And get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  


_S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it _

_S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it_

_S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it_

_S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it_

_S: Get your sexy on  
Z: Go ahead, be gone with it  
S: Get your sexy on  
_

Then they posed as if they were posing for the Abercrombie poster.

"And that's a wrap!" Laughed Aang.

The boys grumbled, one of them walking away while the other one swiped the camera from Aang.

**A/N: xD I just had to do that! I mean come on they both are sexy!! and itendstonightviet is my youtube account plz subscribe!! AND GIVE ME MORE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!**


	4. Kataang :

A/N: Hey peep

**A/N: Hey peep!! Ima do a kataang cuz **Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar** requested this and shes the first reviewer. So here you go **Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar!!

**From now on I'm skipping the whole work thing cuz im soooo lazy… so yea on each chapter it's a different time so everything is NOT happening on one break time**

"Hmmm… lookie here! This one's for you Aang!" said Zuko.

"Really? What does it say?"

"It says

Dear Aang, I am a kataanger! So it would really make me happy if you made a move on Katara! Love Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar"

"hahahahahah!" laughed the teenagers.

"So you up to it Aang?" said Sokka.

"What?"

"Making a move on my sister. Wow that sounded weird…"

"Wait, I really have to do it?!"

"Well dude that's what she requested and our rule is to do whatever the fans say." Said Zuko, admitting defeat.

"Fine."

"I call recording!" said Zuko.

"Alright, so Aang just do whatever you want to Katara while we hide, recording everything."

"Ok…" sounding unsure.

"Remember Aang just making a move. Ask out my little sister and you're dead."

"…"

"Good luck!" said Sokka.

They readied their positions and Aang took a deep breath.

_I can do this._

_I did this on the set how hard can it be in real life?_

Katara was just sitting, eating her chips alone, and listening to her iPod. Banging her head to the beat.

"Hey Katara?"

"Yeah Aang?" she paused the song and took off her head phones to hear Aang clearly.

"Uhhh… I like your…" rubs his head.

Over from a distance…

"That boy does not know how to flirt, does he?" said Zuko.

"Apparently not."

"I like your…I like your earrings." Said Aang quite nervously.

"Uhh… thanks."

"Katara, you're needed on the set!"

"Bye Aang."

"Bye."

Katara got up, walking towards the set.

"Phew!" Aang sighed in relief, being glad that was over.

They boys came up to Aang, laughing.

"That was great Aang!" said Sokka

"Yeah, come on let's post this up." Said Zuko.

The boys walked back to the room, leaving Aang alone.

"Well kataangers are gunna hate me now…" and slowly started walking to Sokka's room, feeling disappointed and stupid.

**A/N: I hope you liked it **Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar**!! Don't worry **Mikomi-chan () **ima do urs next chappie!! **


	5. SONGS!

A/N: ok this chappie is for… u no what

**A/N: ok this chappie is for… u no what? You guys will no… and the songs are "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows and part of "Kiss the Girl" by Sebastian!! **

"Ok guys! Everyone, huddle up!" said the co-creators.

"So you guys remember the School Shipping?" said Mike.

"Yeah." Everyone nods.

"Well, we're making a sequel to that because Mikomi-chan threatened us to do a zutara shipping and we don't want to die yet so we are going to do the actually school dance. And the Blue spirit is actually the good side of Zuko. You guys getting me?"

"no."

"Well you see, remember Zuko with the ponytail?"

"Yea."

"That would be the bad side of Zuko. Think of it as the evil twin of Good Zuko."

"ok."

"And Good Zuko is the Blue Spirit since he helped the Avatar." Said Bryan.

"Oh…ok!" everyone said.

"Kids…" the co-creators whispered to each other "Ok so here are the scripts."

"Now memorize them by tomorrow. Ok bye guys cya!" said Bryan.

"Bye!" said Mike

"Bye!" everyone said.

And everyone left.

THE NEXT DAY

"I'm sure that everyone has memorized their lines."

"Yes Mike and Bryan." Everyone said in unison.

"Good now let's start rehearsing. Ok… everyone to the Chibi Transformer!!" said Bryan.

And everyone obeyed. One by one every kid/teenager went in and transformed into a cute chibi.

Once everyone was done, Bryan took out the Chibi Sprayer and sprayed the set and everything was chibi style, except the cameras and tech stuff and the human people.

"Alright kids! I want everyone find a place to stand and talk or dance. Blue Spirit, you will be with Katara sitting down on chairs, bored, especially you, Katara. Aang you'll be over here" Mike drags Aang near the drinking table "And you'll be kind of spying on the couple. Looking jealous, okay?"

"Okay." Said the three kids.

"Alright, everyone else just act like you're at a school dance." Said Bryan.

"Quiet on the set!"

"And ACTION!" said the other co-creator.

The camera was up on top, looking at a sky view of the school dance at everyone. Then some shots of Ty Lee and Haru, him showing off his earthbending, Sokka had his arms hooked on Suki's and Yue's, Toph and the Duke talking, Bad Zuko and Mai flirting, Azula hurting Jet but that's her way of flirting, and other people either flirting or talking. And then our Zutara couple, looking really, really bored.

"So…" said Katara

"…"

"How's life?"

He shrugged.

Then the camera switches to Aang, hanging out by the drinks table, staring at our lovely couple.

"Look at 'em." He said talking to himself. "She's so bored. He's not even doing anything to entertain her! I could totally be a better date for Katara than him! Hmm…" Then Aang was over joy when he saw… "COOKIES!" Then he started munching them like a wild hog pig.

Back to our couple, the Blue Spirit finally noticed that Katara was freaking bored, so he started walking up towards the stage. Katara obviously noticed him and stood up too, looking very confused. He shook his head and gently pushed her down, back on the chair. She obeyed his command while he went up to the microphone and the music started playing. He put the mic in front of the mouth of the mask.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no  


The Blue Spirit took his free hand next to his hips, and moving his fingers, saying to Katara to come forward. (But she really didn't come to the stage)

_  
Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_  
Accidentally_

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

_  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally_

_  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

_Looove_

_I'm in love!_

Then the Blue Spirit took off his mask and threw it up in the air and who else would it be but GOOD ZUKO! Everyone in the school gym gasped except the teachers and then clapped and cheered. Good Zuko had his long hair, with his scar, and really cute. then he walked down the stage and to Katara.

"That was AMAZING. I didn't know you could sing!" said Katara, amazed.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me. And I'm about to show you another one right now."

He took Katara's hand and they walked to the dance floor. They were in ballroom dancing position, one hand on her waist and the other holding her left hand. And the music started with Sokka singing!?

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her_

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try_

_You know you want to _

_Kiss the girl_

_Yes you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you to_

_There's one way to ask her_

_You don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_My, oh my_

_Look like you're far too shy_

_Ain't gunna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You got to be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You got to kiss the girl

_  
Shalalalala  
Go on now  
You got to hear the sounds  
The sounds say kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
The music play  
What the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

They stopped dancing and listened to Sokka for once. They stared into each other's eyes. Drowning into them, then they closed them softly, their heads moved forward, an inch apart their lips were.

_  
kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, oh noo..)_

A centimeter.

_  
(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
You want to kiss the girl_

Go on and kiss the girl

And then Aang shouted "Hey Katara!!"

The couple stopped, both angry and embarrassed, looked at Aang annoyed.

"Hi Aang." She said, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

**A/N: zutarababe knows… crappy ending… BUT the next will be hilarious!!**__


	6. Can I Have Your Number?

A/N: HEY GUYZZZ

**A/N: HEY GUYZZZ!! I think you'll luv this one!! xD this story is based on "Can I have your number" from MAD TV.**

**Btw the avatar chibi thing that's the end of it. Sry but there wont be a continuation of that.**

"Hey Katara!" said Zuko, running towards her.

"Yeah?" said Katara with no emotions

"Here are the new scripts for the new episode."

"New?! They changed it!?"

"Yeah but don't worry we have time to practice it."

"Okay… whatever."

"Alright, we'll go there." Zuko pointed to the seats (looks like the seats at a movie theater) where the audience in the new episode, book 3 chapter 17, sits.

Then they started practicing. Zuko walks to a seat two rows above where Katara was sitting, reading her lines. And Zuko starts looking at her like a pervert.

"Damn. Damn!"

Then Katara looks back at Zuko and was instantly scared for her life, of course they were acting it.

"Oh damn. Ok. Ok. Ok. Excu' me can I talk to you for a minute?"

Silence.

"Excuse me can I talk to you for a minute??" said Zuko, a bit louder.

"Umm, yeah, what's up?" said Katara

"Uh, yeah, uh my name's Darrell. It spells like Darrel but its pronounced Darrell. Uh, yeah, I just wanted to let you know that the back of your head is ridiculous." Putting his arms up, wide apart

"Uh, thanks…" said Katara, now creeped out even though he was acting.

"Oh you are welcome!"

Then after a couple of seconds, Zuko used he's awesome sexy ninja skills and ran and sat next to Katara and quickly said "So where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh my, uhh…" Katara was startled even though it was on the script.

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend. Where your boyfriend at? Is he getting you refreshments? Is he tall? Is he getting you Mike and Ike's? Oh you like Mike and Ike's? Is he hefty? Is he coming back? Where your boyfriend?" Zuko looked around. "Where your boyfriend at?"

"I don't have a boyfriend…" said Katara trying to put a straight face. (I mean come on! If Zuko was acting like that you'd be laughing like hell too!)

"Oh you don't?" being really happy. "Oh, you don't have a boyfriend? Oh, okay. Okay, okay that's cool, yea. So listen, umm. I was wondering can I have your number?" said Zuko, quickly on the last sentence.

"Uh…"

"Can I have your number?"

"I-I-I don't give out my number. In theaters when we're about to watch a movie…"

"Oh, oh okay, okay. That's cool. That's cool. I get it, you know, you're all into pondering into cinemas and make-believes, you know? Yea, yea ok ok. Me too, me too. Okay yea. Yeah, I respect that." Zuko stands up, still looking at her. "Yeah you keep doing your thing Miss Shally. Miss Shally. Miss Jean Shally. Yeah, yeah that's cute."

Then he walks away, but then comes running, again with his awesome, sexy ninja skills and appeared on the right side of her seat. And quickly said

"So what's your name delicate?"

"Oh! Umm umm… Yvonne…"

"Oh, Yvonne?! Oh damn, hold up, that's a French ass name Yvonne!"

Over somewhere else, in front of Zuko and Katara but in hiding, laughed someone…

"My little croissant, little cheese…on my croissant." said Zuko as he moved his head side to side, and as for Katara really uncomfortable "Yeah." Then he licked his lips all over the place as if he was really hungry for some croissant. "So listen, can I have your number? Can I have your number?"

"Look this is my day off and I just want to watch this movie, alone. I'm sorry."

"Oh ok, ok. Y'know I get it, I get it. I respect that." Then he left then reappeared with his magic kung fu ninja sexy action powers, one row right above Katara, kneeling down, close to her. But she backed up.

"So I can't have it?"

"No, I just don't give it out."

"Ohhhh, okay. Okay, okay I get it. You being all selective cuz' you got a ponytail. Right?"

"No."

"Right?"

"No."

"You think not a lot of men can handle the realness of an up-do?"

"No."

"Right? Right? You all like Grace Kelly. Grace Kelly." Said Zuko, moving his head like a chicken. "Grace Kelly."

"No, no, no. I'm not doing anything because of my ponytail."

"Yvonne, Yvonne, Yvonne." Said Zuko, while climbing over the seat, sitting next to Katara.

"Don't be insecure girl. Own that ponytail. Work that up do!" looking at her straight in the eye, acting serious.

"Okay, I will."

"Oh damn. You kinda sexy when you take my advice girl, I like that."

Katara tried to keep a straight face after he said 'sexy' and trying to stop blushing, while, following her script, moving to the next seat, trying to get away him. While Toph rolled on the floor laughing out loud after that part, across the big room, but they didn't notice her.

"Yeah, I like that. Yeah, so can I have your number? Can I have it?" said Zuko, after taking the empty seat between them. Then Katara moved to the next seat on her right.

"Can I have it?"

"No."

"Can I please receive the secret code that will inatelaphonicly it'll pass it me to you which mean it'll be your beautiful ass number?"

"No, no, no."

"Oh come on, can I have it?"

"No."

"Can I have it?" said Zuko "Can I have it?" in a deeper voice "Can I?" back to his regular voice "Can I have it?"

"Can I have it?" almost in tears

Then he sniffed her but not too close.

"No."

"Can I have it?"

"You know the previews about to start and I just, I wanna ponder them…alone… so. But thanks anyways."

"Oh ok. Ok, alright, that's cool. That's cool. No, no I get it. Y'know you wanna like you know, go through all the commercials of the cinema. Yeah so you know, you keep doin' your thang, you know, keep doin' your thang Yvonne Shally." said Zuko as he got up and backed away from her slowly

"Yvonne Shally, my little bree, yea, ok. Alright, alright, I'm gonna miss you though, you enjoy your day girl alright? Alright, take care girl." Once he was far across from Katara, still sitting there nervously, he said the three magical words.

"I love you."

And it was finally over. The two kids started laughing.

"Who wrote this script!?" asked Katara.

"Sokka." Said Zuko but it didn't sound like a reply, but more like a command.

Then she stopped laughing. "What did you say?"

Then she heard two boys behind a table that was in front of them. They stood up and started laughing. And one of them had a camera on his hand. Then Zuko started laughing.

"That was hilarious!" said Sokka.

"Zuko, you should've seen the look on your face!" said Aang.

"I can! Sokka, give me the camera."

"Oh yea…"

"AANG! I can't believe you're in one of their jokes!"

"It's not a joke. We're following what our fans are telling us what to do." Said Aang as he didn't notice the boys waving their hands and shaking their heads and mouthing 'no'.

"That's what you're doing?" asked Katara.

They sighed. "Yeah…" then flinched as if they were hit by something hard.

"Well, why didn't you tell me!?"

"Or me? I mean I get Katara, but not me?!" said Toph, joining their conversation.

"We thought you would be mad." Said Zuko.

"No, not really." Said Katara and Toph

"Oh, well then… we better do a video about you guys then." Said Sokka.

They went to Sokka's trailer and quickly set up the camera on a tripod and started recording.

"We have a gay introduction so bear with us…" said Zuko, before they started.

The girls stared at each other in confusion, even though Toph can't see.

"_Hey big boys._" Said the boys in a girly, high voice acting gay, in front of the camera.

Then girls started laughing uncontrollably.

"We have new members and who else but our very own, Katara and Toph!" said Sokka, introducing the girls while they were still laughing, moved the camera to the girls. Still laughing.

"Ok girls it wasn't that funny." Said Aang.

Still laughing.

"Seriously guys, stop." Said Sokka.

Still laughing.

"Drastic times, calls for desperate measures. Don't make me kiss you guys." Said Zuko.

_Still_ laughing.

"Wow, that didn't even work."

"Pause the camera, Aang." Said Sokka

Aang followed his order.

"Girls, seriously Zuko will do it…" said Sokka

"Yeah, he's a pervert." Said Aang

"No I'm not; I only do it for drastic times."

"What about that time when you slapped Katara's butt? Or when you said 'Hey Aang, want some take out?' using her!?"

"I did that for my fans. okay? plus it's hilarious!"

"Oh yeah sure, for you 'fans'."

And they argued while Sokka tried to stop Katara and Toph from laughing so they can all get back to work. Then Sokka got really pissed at all of the noise then yelled at the top of his lungs.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!"

And they stopped everything, but Katara and Toph were still snickering.

"Can we just get this through!?"

Everyone agreed.

Then after uploading their last video, with the 'Can I have your number?' and 'Gay introduction', Katara asked them.

"So what do you guys do?"

"Everyday we check our reviews and we must follow every single review. Unless it's like 'kill this person' or 'Do this person.' Y'know?" said Zuko.

"Yea ok."

"So what other videos did you guys make?" asked Toph.

"Oh! There's this hilarious one where Sokka and Zuko sings!" answered Aang eagerly.

"NO AANG!" said the 2 teenage boys.

But they were too late. Aang and the girls were already watching it.

_Z:_

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think it's special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

_S: Take it to the bridge_

_Z:_

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

The girls and Aang started laughing while Sokka and Zuko blushed in embarrassment.

"Wow Sparky and Snoozles, I didn't know you guys could sing." Still laughing…

"I can't believe you guys actually did this!" said the laughing Katara.

"A fan told us to do it!" argued Sokka.

"Whatever." Said Zuko "Anyways, let's just see what they have in store for us." Scrolling down to the review part.

"It's either

1. Make Zuko act gay for 5 minutes."

"Hell no."

"Zuko asks Katara on a date."

Everyone fell into silence. Then Sokka broke it.

"Everyone cross dresses."

Silence came back again.

"So which one first?" said Sokka, again breaking the silence.

"I vote for Zuko acting gay." Said Toph.

"Yeah, me too." Said Katara

"That would be funny." Said Aang

"Funny!? It would be HILARIOUS!" said Sokka.

"Nuh uh. No way. Not gunna happen." Said Zuko, shaking his head.

"Too bad Zuko, you're out voted."

"Fuck all of you guys." Said Zuko.

**A/N: So did you guys liked it!? I had fun making this one! Next is funny as usual… PLZ REVIEW ON WHICH TO GO NEXT AFTER THE 'ZUKO BEING GAY' PART!!**

**Zuko asks Katara on a date **

**Everyone cross dresses**


	7. Gay Zuko part 1

Hey guyz, I'm rly lazy so I decided to put them both together in one chapter cuz they just fit yknow

**Hey guyz, I'm rly lazy so I decided to put them both together in one chapter cuz they just fit yknow? K? Btw I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Zuko sighed. "I really hate this request…"

Zuko wore a pink shirt with glitter on it, skinny jeans, and a white cap hat. **(I don't know what it's called but it's the hat that Lucas Grabeel, Ryan Evans, wore in HSM, not the top hat in his song "Bop to the Top") **They were at Haru's house borrowing some of his clothes. **(Haru is NOT gay he just has a pink shirt because that's what real men wear!!)**

"I don't know Zuko, you look pretty good in your pink shirt." Said Aang, teasingly

"Shut up."

"Your hat matches with your outfit too." Said Toph, smirking

"Can we just get on with this?!" asked Zuko, impatiently

"Come on, we gotta be at the studio before we start shooting or Mike and Bryan will be mad." Said Katara

And so they all left Haru's house. Toph, Aang, Sokka, Haru, Katara, and gay Zuko.

**At the studio**

The actors walked into in the room where they were about to shoot in, then Bryan got a look at Zuko and asked him, "Why Zuko, I didn't know you were gay. Now don't worry, this won't hurt your career, all you have to do is-"

"I'm not gay." Stating the 'obvious'

"Oh, well then why are you dressed like that?"

"Someone dared me…" said Zuko, trying to figure this all out

"Oh? Who?"

"Uh…"

"It was me." Said Sokka, cutting Zuko off, knowing that he didn't know what to say.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Bryan bursts out laughing. "Nice one!"

"Thank you!"

"Oh by the way, we have to go to the other studio to shoot some of the scenes so be careful of the fangirls." And he left, still laughing at Zuko, with Zuko yelling, "FANGIRLS!?"

**Wooooo thats it!! (Looks at readers and sees them rly rly rly angry) im sry!! IM SRY!! DON'T HURT ME!! ok, now I know u were expecting me for some gay Zuko action but I will do that! When I find out what he should do… any ideas!? **


	8. Gay Zuko part 2

**Yo yo yo peeps! Sry that I took soooo long to update. I couldn't think of anything for zuko to do BUT I was saved by my friend who acted gay omg it was hilarious!!!**

"_Oh by the way, we have to go to the other studio to shoot some of the scenes so be careful of the fangirls." And he left, still laughing at Zuko, with Zuko yelling, "FANGIRLS!?!?!?!?!??!!?"_

The gAang laughed at him. Zuko was so scared of fangirls. And it wasn't because they wanted to do him, but it was because he was afraid of the fangirls' friends who were gay and they would try to do him. And him acting gay is NOT going to help.

"Show time Clarence." said Toph, eagerly pushing him out the doors to 'see' the fans reaction.

"Clarence?" asked Zuko, confused.

"It's your new nickname whenever you're gay."

"But… isn't Clarence a girl's name?"

"Oh no… It's both!"

"Gee…Thanks…"

Once they were at the door, Toph stopped and Zuko prepared himself, opened the doors wide open, and walked outside, swaying his hips back and forth. He smiled and blew kisses to his fans while the gAang was on the floor laughing at him. He noticed them laughing, (who wouldn't? you could hear them a mile away!) he turned and as he turned, he flipped his hair with his right hand, landing on his hip, leaned on his right leg and said "Ugh! Well come guys, we like have to go to the studio." He walked towards the gAang when they calmed down, walked between Katara and Suki and said "Let's go girlfriends." In a little cheerleader voice, hooking his arms with theirs, and lead them to the limo. Everyone was silent except for Aang, Sokka, and Haru.

Then Toph said, "You guys do realize that Clarence is in a limo… with girls… and girls have a thing for gay guys…" They boys stopped laughing. Complete utter silence until the limo passed the studio, with _Clarence_ in between the window above the limo.

Zu-Clarence shouted, "Hey guys! Too bad you're not the _great_ party down here!" Then he went back inside with the girls laughing their heads off. Once he was inside, _Clarence_ yelled, "Hey! Let's play Pin on the Clarence!"

_Inside the limo_

Clarence, sitting on the opposite side of the two girls, held up the camera, facing the girl on the left.

"Clarence you sicko!" said Suki

"Hey! It was funny…"

He turned to Katara who was still smiling "They're probably pissed right now…"

"Exactly girls, exactly. Wait, is that them behind the limo?"

The girls turned around, only to see Haru, still holding the camera, Sokka, and Aang chasing the limo yelling at the one and only, Zu-Clarence.

_Behind the limo_

"ZUKO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" said Sokka

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING KATARA!" said Aang

"CLARENCE YOU'RE GAY!! YOU'RE BREAKING THE GAY RULES! DATE ONLY BOYS!" said Haru. The boys looked at him, weirdly, yet still running.

"What? Everyone knows the Gay Rules. Oh come on! You gotta know the Gay Rules!"

The boys blinked. Haru simply rolled his eyes while running. _These boys are so clueless…_

_Back at the studio_

"Great… just leave the blind girl…"

**LMAO!! I LUV ZUKO MORE NOW!! xD if u don't get the Pin on the Clarence well… just ask ur perverted friend to help u out….xD**


	9. Hmm

**HEY! Sry bout not updating soon, but u gotta admit, this is better than the 5 month one… at least… I think it was 5 months… anyways! Hopefully I have loyal readers n reviewers! So review if u want this story to continue!**

**p.s. any1 no a good song? I'm bored n I work faster if I listen to music n im kinda sick of the same songs I listen to. It could be any genre. I listen to all of them so… yea…**

**just saying no offence to actually gay ppl I no they don't act lik this im sry**

***linebreaker***

_Previously:_

"_Someone's daring Zuko to make him act gay for 5 minutes."_

_Once they were at the door, Toph stopped and Zuko prepared himself, opened the doors wide open, and walked outside, swaying his hips back and forth. He smiled and blew kisses to his fans while the gAang was on the floor laughing at him. He noticed them laughing, (who wouldn't? you could hear them a mile away!) he turned and as he turned, he flipped his hair with his right hand, landing on his hip, leaned on his right leg and said "Ugh! Well come guys, we like have to go to the studio." He walked towards the gAang when they calmed down, walked between Katara and Suki and said "Let's go girlfriends." In a little cheerleader voice, hooking his arms with theirs, and lead them to the limo. Everyone was silent except for Aang, Sokka, and Haru._

"_ZUKO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" said Sokka_

"_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING KATARA!" said Aang_

"_Great… just leave the blind girl…"_

_At the new studio_

"Toph, how did you get here before us?" asked Suki.

"Pixie magic Suki, pixie magic." Toph responded.

"Uhh…"

"Ok, it's been five minutes. Can I stop now?" asked Zuko.

The girls looked at each other wondering if they should make him stop or not.

"Wait, you're not doing this willingly?" asked Suki.

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you doing it?..."

"One of Zuko's fangirls or guys… wanted him to act gay for 5 minutes." Katara answered.

"We're doing a little favor for all the fans because we're bored and please don't tell Mike and Brian." Zuko pleaded, which was a first.

"Ok, ok. But only if I can be in it."

"Ok, cool with me."

And then the boys busted through the door, panting.

"I'm… going to…kill you…Zuko…if you…touched my…girlfriend…"

"I'll go… glowy…on you… if you… in-…appropriately…touched…them…"

"I'll kick…your ass…if you…betrayed…the Gay Rules…"

"Shut up Haru." Everyone commanded.

"Well!" Haru dramatically surrendered, putting his hands up in the air.

"All right! You guys made it!" said Mike.

"Let's take it from when Zuko and Katara are getting up and looking at the crazy mental Azula. And change quickly Zuko."

Zuko groaned and changed in his trailer before coming back.

"Zuko and Katara looking at Azula. Take one." A random girl said.

"And action!"

Katara helps Zuko up as Zuko clutches his heart when they see Azula screaming, crying, and spitting fire everywhere. Katara looks away and Zuko stares at his little sister with pity. After a couple of more scenes, they went on break and the gAang plus Haru went to go check on some more requests.

"Here's one from MisakuMiyu-chan.

To Zuko:  
I SO dare you to put on a skirt, make up (Katara and Toph can help with that), a really cute pink top, high heels and dance to "Beautiful Girls" along with Aang and Sokka (they have to wear the same things to XD)! I am evil!

To Katara and Toph:  
I dare you girls to dress up in skinny jeans and black shirts and go MACHO DANCING. XD LOLZ! my friend did this once when we had an all-out-crazy-dancing contest and we were all over the floor laughing. Anyways, you HAVE to have bad music played. It makes the whole thing funnier. Don't hate me please!

Love and other stuff,  
Misaku

Well how 'bout it Zuko? Ready to girly it up again?" asked Sokka.

"Hey, you have to do this too, you know."

"Yeah, but I totally look better in a girl's outfit than you." He boasted.

"And you would know because…" Zuko urged him to continue his sentence. Sokka blushed while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh silly Sokka, Trix are for kids." Suki said.

"Sokka dressed up in a woman's dress in one of the episode." Katara giggled.

"Wait, this was online and on the air and I've never seen it?"

"You're just slow, Sparky."

"Guys, not the point! The point is that maybe we should do Katara and Toph's dare first so Zuko could have a break from cross dressing." Haru suggested.

Zuko phewed. "Phew, thanks dude."

"I'm still sexier and have better hair than you."

"Uh… yea, sure. Anyways, Katara go change. Toph… you just need to…"

Toph understood him and wore a cap backwards and a gold chain. "I gotcha man."

They fist-bumped each other. Katara went to Sokka's trailer to borrow his clothes as the rest of the gAang plus Haru tried to pick a song.

"What song should we play?"

"Something awesome and gangster."

"How about How Low?"

"No, not gangster enough."

"My Chick Bad?"

"No, not awesome enough."

"Airplanes."

"Ugh, no."

"Dream on?"

"That's not even gangster."

"But it's awesome."

"Touché, but we need gangster!"

"Ice, Ice Baby?"

"Not enough black."

They all hmmed together, posing as the Thinker.

***linebreaker***

**So what do you guys think I should pick? Something hip hopy n awesome n they can dance or krump to**

**I don't listen to much rap or hip hop so…**


End file.
